


Narcissus Lily

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Pining, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've never written a sonnet, and I'm no sunrise, but you know I love you, right? You must have figured it out.





	Narcissus Lily

Have you ever loved someone so brightly it blinded? Have you ever loved someone like there was a star behind your ribs, expanding and sending shocks through your body when they smile at you? Have you ever loved someone like Icarus loved the sun? Not realising how warm they made you feel until you were falling away from them?

Have you ever loved someone so fiercely it stung? Have you ever loved someone like heavy rain pelting down on your bare skin, whipping the flesh there into long tracks of chilled scratches? Have you ever loved someone like Ariadne loved Theseus? So sharply that you’d give up your world to save them?

But have you ever loved someone so warmly it glowed? Have you ever loved someone like the moon has made her home in your heart, a cooling balm on the infatuation sparking through your stomach? Have you ever loved someone like Caneus loved the sea? Something to sting in your wounds but to clean them just the same?

But have you ever loved someone so deeply it echoed? Have you ever loved someone like your abdomen is a gaping chasm, deep and dark and falling slowly to the incomprehensible _longing_ that sits at its black floor? Have you ever loved someone like Nyx loved Tartarus? Not so much a hiding place as a home?

But have you ever loved someone so surely it lapped at your core like the tide? Have you ever loved someone like strings of fate had wrapped around your waist and pulled you to them so defiantly you couldn’t dare to disobey? Have you ever loved someone like Hephaestus loved his wife? Unendingly, despite what anyone might say?

Have you ever been loved in return?

Have you _ever_ been loved in the same way?


End file.
